


where you hit I bleed red

by lilija_the_red



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, alternative universe, private instructor!Bai Yutong, self defense class, university professor!Zhan Yao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Zhan Yao is forced to take self defense classes. Upon seeing his new private instructor he knows one thing for sure: he's in big trouble!





	1. when I see you, I see red

“This is stupid.”

“Mh. You’ve been telling me for the last 15 minutes, I believe”, Jiang Lin says, without looking up from her phone.

“Yes, because this whole situation is ridiculous. And stupid.” Zhan Yao repeats once more, but he’s met with silence, Jiang Lin apparently completely occupied with whatever game she’s playing on her phone. Defeated, he leans back into the car seat, arms crossed in front of his chest and watches the city passing. He can’t believe he actually has to waste his free afternoon for this!

A self defense coach. As if he would need a self defense coach! He’s a university professor and sometimes consultant for different medias in the city. That’s it; nothing that would put him in immediate danger and justify this whole drama.

He wants to complain again, but Jiang Lin stops him before he can even open his mouth.

“Dr. Zhan! I know what you want to say, but the instructions are clear! We are going to this self defense class!”

Zhan Yao glares back, but soon enough goes back to staring outside the window and not talking to Jiang Lin.

They had first met at the university, when he has already been professor and the tech office needed somebody new and more competent. The tech offices and the psychology’s offices are set next to each other, resulting in them meeting somewhere in her first week. How the department managed to convince Jiang Lin to work for them, is lost on Zhan Yao, though. Seeing how much more obvious talent the young woman harbors, than needed to work for the tech department of a university. But this is not his concern, he reminds himself. Besides, he still is mad at her, for making him go through this whole thing, in the first place.

If it hasn’t been for her nagging of not letting her go alone, he would have ignored the instructions from his superior. Making them go to self defense classes! Only because there have been some attacks on the campus, and one or two questionable letters addressed towards him.

“Those are not questionable letters! Those are threatening letters!” Jiang Lin had screamed, when he first mentioned those. It ended with her urging him even more to accompany her on her visits. Jiang Lin had been to the classes, once. She had told him about the instructors – Ma Han and some Bai Yutong – and had been euphoric, to say the least.

“They are so good! But, honestly, they scare me a little.” She had said, pushing up her glasses, eyes wide behind the frames. Then she had pleaded him to come along – and even got backed up by his superior! Who believed it to be a good idea, considering the letters and situation on campus. Zhan Yao scowls as he recalls the conversation.

But it’s to no use mulling over it. Zhan Yao shakes his head, pushing those memories away. It doesn’t matter what he thinks appropriate or not.

He would go to the class – ONCE – and then he would politely decline, tell his superior he had tried, tell Jiang Lin she’s strong enough to pull through on her own and be over with this schnaps idea. That’s what he tells himself, when the taxi finally comes to a stop in front of a building.

Above the door there’s a sign advertising the services offered inside. A lot of different fighting styles are listed as well as other classes being advertised. Zhan Yao doesn’t pay too much attention to it, being convinced, he won’t come back again, anyway.

“Jiang Lin! We are almost half an hour early!”, Zhan Yao realizes with a look on his watch.

“I wanted to be punctual”, Jiang Lin replies, climbing out of the car. “Come on, lets get in!”  
He follows her reluctantly. Behind the door the enter a corridor, leading up into a waiting room. Little signs indicating several changing rooms, but Jiang Lin rushes past it and into the connected hall. Zhan Yao considers staying in the waiting room, but decides against it and follows Jiang Lin. He looks around, the walls are covered with pictures and paper cuts and… suddenly he feels a body hitting him as he walks right into Jiang Lin, who stopped in the middle of the way.

“What”, he says, looking up and past Jiang Lin and… his brain stops working.

The scene in front of him is grotesque. Not only because there are two very fit persons fighting in front of him but because those two are also two very half naked persons. The woman is dressed in shorts and sports bra and the man is also only wearing shorts, which makes admiring his well toned upper body very easy. What confuses Zhan Yao are the various stripes of colour – blue and red – on their respective bodies. He watches as the two circle one another, apparently waiting for the other one to make a move. Just now does Zhan Yao notice the knives in their hands – covered in blue and red paint. The same colour as the stripes on their bodies.

He watches in disbelief as the woman lunges forward, knife in hand, the man leans out of her way, making a step to right and she follows suit. They are flowing around another, some quick jabs left, a quick jab right. Then. The man letting himself sink to the ground, avoiding another attack, shifting the weight on his left leg and lunging forwards, arm and knife outstretched. Then it all gets too fast, Zhan Yao barely recognizes who’s attacking whom. He doesn’t dare to say who’s got the upper hand. Both of them acting too fast for him to really make out how many smudges each of them bear – representing cuts he supposes?

  
The sudden blaring of an alarm clock makes him shift his attention away from the two fighters. When he looks back, both have abandoned their aggressive stance, clapping each other on the back and congratulating one another. As the woman talks to the man, her head whips towards them. Her face lights up at the sight of them.

“Jiang Lin! You are early!”, the woman exclaims, who he now believes to be Ma Han. “And you’ve brought your friend! Good!”

Now that they stopped, Zhan Yao gets a chance to make out the smudges more clearly. He studies the colours. Most of the smudges are located on their arms. He stares at the red on the man’s arms – very toned arms, Zhan Yao notices not without feeling a weird tension building up in his gut. His eyes continue their journey. There are also some singular smudges on the man’s torso. Being prominent over the muscles, the wet paint still glistening in the light as the man moves. Zhan Yao’s mouth goes dry.

The man, who he believes to be Bai Yutong, also turns around at Ma Han’s calling. His eyes fall on Jiang Lin and then Zhan Yao. The moment his attention shifts to Zhan Yao feels like a spot light has just been put upon him, making him feel a special sort of heat rising up inside him. But he’s determined not to show. He swallows hard and returns the look, trying his best to keep his expressions emotionless. The sudden grin spreading on Bai Yutong’s face takes him by surprise, making his mask of indifference almost falter. Zhan Yao watches as Bai Yutong raises the hand with the knife, waving at them, wide smile still on his lips. Zhan Yao doesn’t wave back.

  
“Give us a moment to clean up, then we’ll be right with you”, Ma Han calls over and collects her stuff from the ground.

“No- no problem!” Jiang Lin squeaks. And Zhan Yao is thankful for that, for he has lost every ability to speak.

‘Oh, no’, he thinks, not being able to stop staring at Bai Yutong.  
He’s got a problem.


	2. error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To some miracle Zhan Yao survives his first session

Jiang Lin and Zhan Yao sit down in the waiting area and wait for Ma Han and Bai Yutong to come back from their shower. Jiang Lin and he have already changed their clothes. It’s strange having the sports wear on, he rarely he even wears it at home, when he’s alone, let alone in public. He picks at the hem of his sweatpants, trying to get used to the feeling of the fiber on his skin. As often as he could he’s been avoiding any kind of athletic activity since school, it’s strange to seek out something alike on his own free will as an adult, now. Then again, he reminds himself, it isn’t even true, he’s not here on his own account. He glances over to Jiang Lin, who’s tapping away on her phone again. It hasn’t been his idea, and he uses the waiting time to remind himself, about his original plan of never coming back after this one session.

One session. Then he will have earned the right to never come back and –

At this moment Bai Yutong and Ma Han return. They’ve both changed the shorts for longer ones and put on shirts. Tight shirt, he thinks as he looks at Bai Yutong. Zhan Yao pries his eyes away from how the shirt is hugging onto Bai Yutong’s body. Training his eyes on the other man’s face instead.  

“So!” Bai Yutong starts. “Welcome to you two! We haven’t been introduced properly before. I’m Bai Yutong. And that’s Ma Han, my partner here.” Ma Han nods at him. “Hey.”

He nods back. “Zhan Yao.”

“Okay, Zhan Yao, now tell us. Why are you here?”

Zhan Yao watches him for a moment, considering how honest he can be.  
“I’m sure Jiang Lin has told you about the circumstances for her coming. I’m simply here because she asked me to accompany her.”

Bai Yutong regards him, a look on his face, that Zhan Yao can’t quiet pin down. 

It goes quickly after that. After the formalities are done, Bai Yutong jumps right into it all. Like a steam roller, really. He prompts them to follow him into the gym room from before. When they reach the center, he twirls around and on his lips he’s got a wide smile. Zhan Yao inhales sharply.

“Okay! First things first! Jiang Lin, we’ve met before, so you’ll remember quiet a few things we’re going to tell you today. Before we start, just some background info for you. We’ve been doing classes like these for a few years now. This will be what we call a beginner class. We aim for you to learn the little 101 of self defense and what is needed. We also do different kind of classes.” Bai Yutong stops, regarding him. “If you want more information on those and the styles we teach, I’ll be happy to provide. Just ask away. For today there will be a lot of Ma Han and me talking. But be assured you will also get some action down the road.” Another smile. “But before we can launch into action, you need some theoretical basics. So, although it may feel a little bit like university, it’s necessary. And please, don’t fall asleep.”

“Actually”, Zhan Yao starts, pulling up an eyebrow. “I’m teaching at university. I’m quiet familiar with the concept of theoretical lectures. Though, if so, the other part tends to fall asleep, not me.” He ignores Jiang Lin’s surprised look and fights down his own surprise about his response, alongside with the hotness taking over his face.  
  
Bai Yutong grins. “I see.”

Then Bai Yutong starts reciting the basics, talking about types of people and characters and how all these influence fighting. He also dives a bit into psychology – both of aggressors and victims – and Zhan Yao would be lying, if he said it wasn’t interesting. Granted it doesn’t go as deep as he’d like it to go, but that is to be expected. Nevertheless, he enjoys himself, to his own surprise. He tells himself it’s due to the topic, so close to his own interest and field of study. But, deep down he knows it’s also due to the person talking. Bai Yutong is a gifted talker. He knows how to captivate the listener, how to explain and illustrate. He does it so well, you barely notice the time passing. He’s also a very avid talker, using his hands to emphasize a lot of times. The little movements of his head, the flicker of brows, the brightness in his eyes when talking about this topic, he’s obviously passionate about. It’s captivating. Zhan Yao struggles to find the words to describe it. It’s like … watching pure energy unfolding and remodeling right in front of your eyes. And it’s still only theory, so far.

“Ah! Enough talking for now!” Bai Yutong claps his hands together. “Lets get some practice!”

Zhan Yao cannot share Bai Yutong’s enthusiasm on this part.

 

_**~** _

 

“We’ve talked about the stance. Remember, we always want to avoid the fight. This is not a boxing ring, this is real life. Every fight not taken up upon, is a win. Still, if it means to protect others or ourselves, it’s important to know how you do it. Now stand up!”

“Jiang Lin”, Ma Han says. “Do you remember what was important?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, show your friend.”

She nods and rants down the important aspects. Zhan Yao tries to follow through when Bai Yutong steps in front of him.

“Can I?”

Zhan Yao nods. Bai Yutong reaches out and pulls Zhan Yao’s hand into the right position. “Here. You have to shield your face more. Good! Now your knees. Bend them more. Like this. Excellent! Now eyes up!”

Zhan Yao tries his best to follow along. It’s not that the exercises are particularly hard, so far, but the constant presence of a certain trainer is working hard on his control, Zhan Yao thinks, fighting the urge to run his fingers over the tingling that Bai Yutong’s fingers have left on his skin. He takes another deep breath, careful to not be too obvious and recalls the instructions from earlier. Ignoring the warm brown eyes on him, studying his stance, he keeps his eyes forward, breathing controlled, muscles tense.

 

**_~_ **

 

It went… well. Zhan Yao thinks two hours later. He can settle on that. Confusing, yes, but except for that –

“So, what do you think, Zhan Yao?” Jiang Lin jumps up next to him, grabbing onto his arm. “What do you think?”

He sighs. “Well. It wasn’t as bad as anticipated.”

Jiang Lin laughs at what he said. Or at him. He’s not sure about that.

“I’m really glad you are going with me next week again.”

Right. Somehow, he’d agreed to come back the next week.

“I really don’t get why you need me there, though, Jiang Lin. You and Ma Han seemed to get along just fine.” He tries, prompting Jiang Lin to let go off his arm and look up at him, eyes stern. “Look, who’s talking.” A wicked grin is spreading over her face and before he can ask what she means, she is already climbing into the taxi.

“What do you mean? Hey, Jiang Lin! Wait!”

 

_**~** _

 

Ma Han stops next to him, crossing her arms a sly grin on her lips.

“So?”

“What?”

“What do you say to our new student?”

Bai Yutong doesn’t answer right away, searching for the right words. Zhan Yao is a scholar and it shows, but what he lacks in muscles he makes up ten times with his mind, Bai Yutong could already tell. Besides, Zhan Yao’s body control is not the worst he has ever seen, so that’s something at least. He had listened to what Bai Yutong told them, asking questions and objecting once or twice. But all in all, he had been attentive. And that despite the fact, that it seems like he’d much rather not be there. He wonders why that’s so. Making the connection between mind and body would probably be the route he has to take with this student. Bai Yutong is already looking forward to it. He likes a challenge.

Ma Han is still looking expectantly at him.

“This is promising to get interesting.” He finally settles on.

“Ah!” Ma Han’s eyes widen, as does the smirk on her lips. She points her finger at him. “I know that grin! That’s your ‘challenge accepted’ face!”

“Stop being ridiculous.”

“Ah, no, no I’m sure. There! You only pout like this, when-“

“Ma Han, may I remind you, who signs your paycheck every month?”

Ma Han simply laughs at the mild threat, not seeming bothered at all. “Well, well, whatever. I want to see you taking all these classes up by yourself! Talking about it! We’ve got a new youth group booking a weekend seminar in a few weeks. It’s on your desk. I’m out for tonight. See you tomorrow, boss.” She winks at him and then she’s out the room, leaving Bai Yutong on his own.

He recalls the last two hours, smiling slowly.

This is indeed promising to get interesting.

 


	3. thought process

Zhan Yao doesn’t know how he agrees to follow up lessons, despite his original plan. He also doesn’t know how he ends up in sessions twice a week with Jiang Lin. And then. Jiang Lin’s schedule changes, concluding in them splitting their two-person class into two one-on-one classes. Which… being alone with Bai Yutong in his gym, doesn’t exactly let his blood pressure stay normal.

This doesn’t mean, Bai Yutong doesn’t stay super professional all the time. But for a person like Zhan Yao, that may be even worse. He sighs, packing up his gym back and heading for the door.

With Jiang Lin gone as an excuse, he can’t pretend to be uninterested anymore. He’s got to face it: he likes taking classes.

The combination of mind and body. The logic behind it all. He enjoys the actual psychology taken into place and considering those theoretical patterns. He could do without a lot of the exercises, that’s no secret, but he gets why they are needed. And he enjoys the sensation of learning. He can feel it, Bai Yutong’s words seep into his body and muscles and him remembering the movements and strategies. It feels good.

 

(And yes, maybe, just maybe, he also like the teacher. But that, he decides, is a secret only meant for himself.)


	4. beneath the street lamps we tell stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Threat has become real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be a fight described throughout the chapter, no gory stuff or anthing like that. But still.
> 
> Disclaimer: Zhan Yao’s approach to being attacked is NOT a one-by-one how you SHOULD do it. I give him way too much time to think because of the ~drama~. in a real situation similar to this you wouldn’t have this much time to think. Besides, you probably wouldn’t be calm enough to make up a thinking process like presented either. Taking in such a situation and reacting calm and nailing all the moves takes a lot of training. And training is still no guarantee! Also, you have to take in your own personal character, are you the flight-type or the fight-type? Etc. etc.

It’s been a long training session. When Zhan Yao steps outside, he doesn’t notice the three men lingering in the shadows. Or knows about the other two behind the corner, only waiting for a sign to attack.

No, Zhan Yao doesn’t notice any of it, his thoughts still in the gym. He just shivers, as the cold of the night hits his body. He pulls his jacket closer around him and heads towards the parking spot. Moving the class to the evening hours has been easier on both Bai Yutong’s and his schedules – it also made it possible for him to stay a little bit longer afterwards, too. But at the same time it means him leaving in the dark and cold.

  
“Not so fast, mister”, a voice from the shadows snarls.

Zhan Yao freezes on the spot. He turns his head towards the direction, he believes to be the source of the voice and watches as two men step out from the shadows. Studying the men’s stance and posture, Zhan Yao becomes sure this will be no pleasant encounter. He straightens himself.

With his eyes trained on the man, trying not to stare too much, he tries to recall Bai Yutong’s lessons.

He adjusts his stance, chin up.

_45°, you’ve gotta bend the knees a little._

_Okay, two guys in front of him. The gym behind him_. He darts a look back, only to realize that another guy has made his way onto the scene and blocks his way to the gym’s entrance. To safety.

 _Three guys_ , he corrects himself.

He turns his back to the wall, trying to see all three men at once.

Outnumbered. Back against a wall. Cornered.

All in all, mostly all things that could go bad for him and, as he has learned, shouldn’t stay like this if he wants to get out.

At least so far nobody has got out a weapon. But, honestly, Zhan Yao doesn’t fancy to be corrected on that one.

He can feel his heart beating up in his chest, panic rising within. He breathes deeply, trying to get some control back in his body. Trying to think.

The perps close in on him.

He brings his hands up in front of him, palms out. “Hey, hey, I’m sure we don’t need trouble.” He’s careful to keep his voice calm and non threatening. What next?

His words make the men laugh.  
“Oh, mister, be assured. **We** are not in trouble.” The biggest of the three says and makes a snapping hand movement, signaling the others to follow close.  
  
“You are.”  
An evil grin flashes over his face. Zhan Yao sees the man blocking his way to the entrance making a move.

That's it. Without warning Zhan Yao lunges forward, head ducked to avoid the punch flung at him, arms outstretched, shielding his own face.

 ** _Cover! Crash! Positioning!_** The word echo through his head. It’s like Bai Yutong is standing right next to him. Just like inside the gym.  
  
He stops behind the attacker’s back, hands pressed to the man, using his stance to shove the perp between himself and the other men. But the perp underneath his hands starts moving. He’s moving too much and beyond his grasp. Zhan Yao has to let go off him, to avoid being hit by an elbow. He stumbles back.

 ** _Shield!_** He puts his hands up again

**_Observe! What do you see? Don’t let yourself be crowded into a corner._ **

**_Breathe._ **

He takes in a deep breath.

“Look at him squirm! Adorable. Now, get him!” The man barks out.

The other two step closer, hands up in fists, faces grim.

Another hook flies towards him, he manages to duck away from last second. Blocks a second punch. But he doesn’t see the third one coming from behind. A piercing pain shoots through his body, making it hard to keep his hands up.

He can’t back down now, because if he does …

He tries to channel in on his breathing, trying to keep his pain and panic under control. He can’t outwait them. He’s got to act. So, he shoots forwards. This takes the others by surprise, leaving him the opportunity to land a punch at one of the smaller men.

 **_Too soft._** The words echoe through his mind.

He now stands too close to the man, without knowing what to do. This earns him a punch to his face, he tries to block it, but it still brushes the side of his head, leaving it pounding.

The talker barks out a harsh laugh.

“Enough with the playing around!”, he shouts. He whistles.

Zhan Yao, distracted by the sound, looks up, earning himself a punch against his ribcage. For a second his eye sight goes blurry. It feels like all the air has left his body, leaving behind a singing fire burning inside his ribcage. Every breath putting more tinder into the flames between his ribs. Suddenly, another man appears behind Zhan Yao. And with him he can feel something hitting his legs from behind, sudden burning running up his legs as leaving only numbness behind. He sinks to the ground.

“Now, now, mister. Don’t faint on us here. It just started to get fun!”

“You are coming with us. H.? P.?” The man barks towards his companions. “Take him.”

Zhan Yao hears the words through a maze. He steals himself, preparing for hands to grab him. Prepared to do something, anything.

But the hands don’t come. He blinks furiously, fighting against the dizziness in his head, in his mind, his view. Slowly the dizziness clears off, leaving only a thin haze behind. He can see it now. The men have turned away from him. He follows their glance. And there in the dim light of the street he can see him.

Bai Yutong.

**_~~_ **

  
Bai Yutong ruffles through his hair, watching Zhan Yao disappear behind the front door of the gym. He's been staying a little behind, again. His eyes fall on the clock on the wall. Maybe staying behind a little longer than just a little, even.

Zhan Yao has made good progress. They are still nowhere near to being done, but Bai Yutong can’t say he’s unhappy about it. He turns around and as his eyes land on the big mirror on the back of the room, he notices the goofy smile sitting on his lips.  
  
_Like a teenager._  
  
He shakes his head. At himself (=his stupid crush) and at the inner unrest, that’s making itself tangible within him. It’s always right there in the background whenever Zhan Yao is around, and even more when he leaves. Bai Yutong shoots the door another glance, but Zhan Yao is already gone. It’s a little embarrassing, this little crush of him.

He sighs and starts to put away the equipment used throughout the sessions. It’s when he reaches for his towels, that he notices Zhan Yao’s laptop case, still leaning against the wall.

How long has the other man been gone? Did he come by car or taxi today? Bai Yutong decides it’s to no use to dwell on it, grabs the case and jogs for the door. Either he’ll meet him or not.

(His heart, the little traitor, hopes for the first outcome.)

He steps outside, Zhan Yao’s name on the lips, when he suddenly sees the small group of men outside and in their middle -

Bai Yutong heart sinks. In their middle there’s Zhan Yao. Kneeling on the ground.

 

The laptop case falls to the ground and within a moment, he’s sprinting towards the group. He takes in the scene. Four men are surrounding Zhan Yao, more probably around the corner. He needs them to concentrate on him, to get away from Zhan Yao. He comes to a stop behind them.

 

“Hey guys! Lovely evening, don’t you think?” He calls, capturing their attention.

 

“Get away, boy! This has nothing to do with you!” The big one snarls.

Bai Yutong raises his hands, palms up. “Oh, I wish. But sadly, you decided to pick on somebody. So, this is actually really important to me, now.”

When they step closer, he doesn’t move back.

“Lets get this over with, boys. We don’t want the boss keep waiting.”

The men move fast, but Bai Yutong is faster. He studies their movements. They seem familiar with fighting, but he can’t depict a certain style. What doesn’t mean, that it would make it easier. Street fighters are very unpredictable. He has to be careful.

He ducks away from one particular hard hook, moving right into the man, using the man’s own momentum to bury a punch deep in his gut. The man buckles over with an airless groan. One quick jap with his elbow right onto the neck and he’s out. Bai Yutong twirls around. Three more to go. But he lost his advantage of them underestimating him. They won’t be that dumb again.

As predicted, all three storm towards him. He throws up his arms, crashing right into the first attacker, grabbing onto the neck and letting his knee jerk up straight against the attacker’s face. Bone meets nose and he can feel the tension leaving the man's body. He looks up just at the right moment to see the second man approaching. He grabs onto his arm, twirls around, letting go off him and hurls him against the last man. They go to the ground with load groaning. Suddenly he senses movement behind him, letting his leg fly backwards, right into the last perp’s solar plexus. His body hits the ground, hard.

Bai Yutong wheels around. Just in time to watch the two prior crashed men standing up again. He doesn't give them the time to fully come back to their senses and rushes in. A quick kick sends one flying quiet a bit. The other one charges in, but Bai Yutong has guessed it already, letting himself slide next to the attacker, hands finding the head, he stops himself behind the man. One quick step back, arms pulling him along, and the man is on the ground. Bai Yutong doesn't waste time and rushes on top of them man, his legs controlling the body. One punch. Two, three. And the perp stops moving.

Bai Yutong jumps up, a last check up on the other guys still on the ground. All lying still and out, no movement visible.

Then his eyes search for Zhan Yao.

Zhan Yao is still kneeling, breathing heavily but except for that he looks alright. Bai Yutong starts towards him, when he makes out a movement at the corner of the building. Another unknown man runs out from the shadows and he’s running towards Zhan Yao. Bai Yutong darts forward but he’s not fast enough. He has to watch the man grabbing onto Zhan Yao, hauling him to his feet.

“Stay back!”, the man shouts, one arm tight around Zhan Yao’s neck, the other one holding a knife to his face. His eyes glistening maniacally in the shine of the street lights.

“Woah!” Bai Yutong raises his hands. “Easy.”

“I said: Stay back!”

“I’m staying, I’m staying.”

His eyes dart to Zhan Yao. Searching his eyes for resonance. Is he okay? Can he think? Can he act? Will he get him, get what he expects of him?  
To his big relief Zhan Yao doesn’t look too dazed but returns his look. Good. He can see the resoluteness in his eyes He can also see the fear inside them as well, but he doesn’t have time for that right now. He notices Zhan Yao already grabbing onto the man’s arm, making it easier for him to breathe and he’s happy to see Zhan Yao remembers his lessons. For it will make the next step easier. He gives Zhan Yao a quick nod and waits for him to get the hint.

  
Then it all happens very fast. Zhan Yao understanding Bai Yutong’s clue, tightens his grip on the arm around his neck and lets himself fall. The sudden pull of weight surprises the man, making him loosen his grip. And it distracts him. Bai Yutong takes the chance and moves forward, gripping onto the hand with the knife. The man, surprised by the sudden assault lets go of Zhan Yao completely, who sinks to the ground. Bai Yutong uses all his force to bash the knife holding hand against the wall behind him. Once, twice and – the man lets go of the knife. It hits the ground with a dull thump. A quick turn of the wrist, a jab with his hand to the nose. Another to the throat and the man sinks to the ground. Bai Yutong lets him, kicking away the knife and crouches down next to Zhan Yao.

“Zhan Yao?”, he carefully places his hand on his shoulder. “Zhan Yao?”

“Bai Yutong.” Zhan Yao finally looks up at him, making a weight fall off of his chest.

“Are you alright?” He asks. Zhan Yao only nods. “Okay, okay. No wounds? Remember to check. Can you walk?”

“I think so, yes.” Zhan Yao replies slowly.

Bai Yutong nods, shooting back a glance at the men, still lying on the ground. “Okay, let me help. Slowly.” Bai Yutong takes Zhan Yao’s hands and pulls him up with him. Zhan Yao wavers shortly but catches himself right away. Good boy.

“Zhan Yao? I need you to go inside, now. In the back room there’s a rope. I need it.”  
Zhan Yao only nods, and hurries inside.

5 minutes later he’s got five nicely packed gift packages for the police officers. Life size. He stands up dusting off his hands and his eyes fall back on Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao, who only stares down at the men, a weirdly distant look on his face. Bai Yutong closes the distance between them. When he’s near enough to touch, he speaks keeping his hands to himself for now, not wanting to scare him.

“Hey, Zhan Yao.”

His head quips around, eyes wide. Bai Yutong smiles softly, “You should get inside, I’ll wait outside for the police. Sit down for a bit.”

Zhan Yao shakes his head. “I’d rather wait outside.” His eyes are trading off again.  “With you.”

It’s almost lost in the cold air of the night, but he catches it, still. He can’t help the little smile.

“Okay.”

 

Zhan Yao shivers. Bai Yutong notices.

“Wait”, Bai Yutong says, shrugging off his jacket. “Here.”

“Bai Yutong, I’m already wearing a jacket.”  
  
Bai Yutong doesn’t let it faze him. “Yes, but you are freezing. That’s a normal reaction. The adrenaline is slowly leaving your blood stream. Making you feel cold in the process.” Science talk. That’s always what lures Zhan Yao in.

He grins. “Besides. Mine is warmer. Come on take it.” He nudges it towards Zhan Yao, who finally accepts it. They stay silent until the police arrives a few minutes later. Bai Yutong would have filled it, but one look at Zhan Yao has been enough to realize what he needed was silence, not chatting. So, he settles for sitting next to him, no matter how many questions are swarming his brain right now. They could wait.

**_  
~~_ **

  
It feels so fake. So unreal. Everything. Zhan Yao shoots another look to the men constricted up into neatly packages, just a few meters away. He shivers, pulling the borrowed jacket closer around his body. Bai Yutong’s steady presence is doing wonders, calming his stirred up nerves. He doesn’t want to think about what would have happened to him, if Bai Yutong hadn’t had come out timely. Another shiver rolls over him.

The police arrives quickly. Asking what he’d been doing there (easy, classes), asking if he knows the men (no), asking if he had any idea what they wanted from him. Zhan Yao hesitates. He tells the officers about the letters, how they’ve started to come up some weeks ago, that he didn’t give them much importance, honestly, that he has no idea, why anyone would want to kidnap him or do worse. They ask how the scene went down. Here Bai Yutong, chimes in.  
  
“I’ve got surveillance cameras installed, I can give you the tapes.”  
  
The police officers agrees, starting a small interrogation on Bai Yutong, before getting back to Zhan Yao.

  
Throughout the questioning Bai Yutong stays by his side, offering help where he can, even if it’s only through touch.  
All of it only takes a few minutes and the police is already on their way again, with the perps in the back, leaving Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao behind.

 

“Come on, lets get inside”, he hears Bai Yutong say, feeling a hand on the small of his back and another on his arm. He lets himself be guided inside and just lets it happen, not allowing his brain to go into overdrive. He lets himself have this, for now. Inside Bai Yutong lets go off him, to lock up behind them. Zhan Yao almost protests at the loss of touch but can stop himself in the last second. But he shouldn’t have worried, as Bai Yutong’s hand is back on him as he turns away from the door. He guides them into the small kitchen attached to the waiting area and beckons him to sit down, Bai Yutong moving over to the counter himself.

“Peppermint or green tea?”

Zhan Yao blinks at the unexpected question. “Eh, I don’t need…”

But Bai Yutong hushes him. “Not the question. So”, he holds up two cans. “Peppermint or green tea?”

“Green.” Zhan Yao finally says, defeated. Bai Yutong hums and turns around. He watches him put water in the kettle and putting it down to boil. He reaches up, opens a cupboard and gets out two battered cups, filling them up with the bags.

When he turns around again, there are two steaming cups in his hand.

“Drink.”

**_~~_ **

  
“Drink.” Bai Yutong says, putting the cup down in front of Zhan Yao. “I’ll close everything up and when you are finished I’ll take you to the hospital. Ah!” He shushes Zhan Yao, who’s trying to protest. “There’s no discussion! Zhan Yao! A group of men attacked you. You got some hits. I won’t take any risks.”

  
Memories of the scene flashes before his inner eye. The men surrounding Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao on the ground. Zhan Yao with a knife against his throat.

Bai Yutong swallows hard, pushing the anger boiling up inside away along with those pictures. But there’s not only anger for the men, who tried to harm Zhan Yao. There’s also relief seeping through him, as he sees Zhan Yao sitting in front of him. And also a little bit of  pride, for Zhan Yao had managed to fight back. But all this can’t outweigh the anger, the hate boiling inside him. The frustration about the careless handling Zhan Yao had shown of this threat. And the worry. Because these guys knew Zhan Yao's schedule, knew he would be there tonight. And they were only henchmen. Meaning the big fish is still outside. And he won’t give up, Bai Yutong is sure about that. Which means Zhan Yao is still in danger. His grip on the cup tightens, hurting the inside of his hands. He lets loose, taking a few deep breaths, pushing away all these thoughts.

He can deal with it later, when he’s alone. Right now, he has to take care of Zhan Yao in front of him, who’s obviously still in shock. So, no thinking about the fight, no thinking about how lucky they got, no thinking about why this even happened. He stops. He really has to talk with Zhan Yao about this particular detail. He doesn’t want it, but his mind goes back to the questioning of the police officer. When Zhan Yao talked about the threatening letters… Bai Yutong had been so close to bursting right there and then. How could one be so irresponsible and naïve?! Downplaying such a dangerous thing?!  
But one look at Zhan Yao sitting next to him, sipping on his tea, lost in thoughts, tells him that now is not the time for this conversation. He takes a deep breath and gets up.

“Shall we.”

“I really don’t see-“

“Like I said. No discussion. Come on.”

 

**_~~_ **

 

It feels strange passing the place, where he got attacked not less than an hour ago, Zhan Yao thinks. He almost believes to be able to see blood splatters here and there. He shudders.

As they pass he sneaks a glance over to Bai Yutong. He’s wearing another jacket, leaving the warm one for Zhan Yao. Bai Yutong’s face is blank, as they walk past the wall, only the tightening of his grip on Zhan Yao’s arm gives away that he’s probably thinking the same as Zhan Yao. He takes another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. To calm the turmoil in his stomach. He looks away from the wall and forces his view forward. Still, he doesn’t feel truly save, until he sits inside of Bai Yutong’s car.

The visit to the hospital is short lived. They both only separate for their respective check up. The nurse is calm and friendly, Zhan Yao thinks. Maybe. He didn’t really pay much attention to her, to be honest. Still lost in thoughts. Who could be behind all this?

 

When he’s done, Bai Yutong is already waiting for him outside the room. He doesn’t have the energy to question the pure relief he feels pulsing through his body at the sight of the familiar face. How his chest tightens just a little. He doesn’t have the energy to question, so he doesn’t. Bai Yutong looks at him expectantly.

“A few bruises, no sign of concussion or anything else. The wheezing should stop soon enough as well.”

Bai Yutong simply nods.  They walk to the car in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. And if Bai Yutong walks just a little too close to Zhan Yao, who would know except for them.

It’s when Bai Yutong shows signs of wanting him to help into the car, he can’t bring himself to overlook Bai Yutong’s overprotectiveness any longer.

 

“I’m not made of porcelain, Bai Yutong. The doctor says I’m fine. Please, act accordingly.”

 

This makes Bai Yutong laugh, holding up his hands. “Sorry, sorry. Got it.” He motions towards the door and moves over to the driver’s side.

They drive in silence. Off the parking lot. Towards the city. He sees Bai Yutong glancing over quickly.  
  
“You are keeping up well, you know.” Bai Yutong says.

“Sure.”

“I mean it, Zhan Yao. Really. Not only did you manage to fight back. Also, right now you are good. It’s”, Bai Yutong stops, searching for words. “It’s a lot. To bundle up. To process.” He tries. “It’s scary and it’s okay that you are afraid. I would be, too.” He stops. “I am.”

The confession takes Zhan Yao by surprise. Did he hear correctly? Did Bai Yutong just say what he believes to have heard? He’s too perplexed to say anything so he remains silent. Bai Yutong’s eyes are glued to the road, the face stoic. His hands gripping onto the steering wheel with a little too much force, Zhan Yao notices.

“Do you want to stay at my place tonight?” Bai Yutong squibs into the silence of the car. “I could get you to a hotel or a friend’s place as well if you want” He hurries. “Just… I don’t feel right about dropping you off at your place alone.”  
  
Zhan Yao doesn’t respond. Speechless presented with the offer. This time he must have misheard.  
  
  
“They’ve known you would be at my gym today. They know your schedule. They probably know your address, too.”

Zhan Yao feels the cold taking over his body again all of a sudden. He hasn’t thought about it before. But now that he hears it, it seems so obviously clear. Of course, he can’t just go back. His apartment is not safe.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to frighten you.”

“No, no it’s okay. You are right, sleeping at home doesn’t sound like the best idea. I just didn't hink about it yet... And I don’t want to inconvenience you even more. A hotel would be fine, I think.”

“Stop it right there!” Bai Yutong’s brows knit together. “You are not an inconvenience to me! I wouldn’t offer, if I didn’t mean it.”

Zhan Yao weighs in his options. Going home is out of question. He could maybe call up a colleague, but he honestly doesn’t want to deal with anybody else today. A hotel would probably be the best option, the most logical, and yet…

“Okay, then.” Zhan Yao sighs.

“Okay?”  
  
“Yes. Okay, I’ll take you up on your offer. And thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where Bai Yutong came to life, smacked all my ideas out of my hands and demanded safety, tea and a sleepover for Zhan Yao. And he didn't take no for an answer.
> 
> like always, feedback is well appreciated :)


	5. my home is your home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's only one place Zhan Yao is safe right now - and that's with Bai Yutong. At least safe from the bad guys. Not so much from his own feelings. But, hey, you can't have it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AIN'T DEAD, FOLKS!  
> And neither is this story!  
> Pinky promise!
> 
> big thanks to frankisthegod, who fought their way through the mess that are my drafts <3
> 
> update information: due to the fact that I'm a) working on my bachelor thesis atm and b) have somehow fallen into another work-intensive fandom, updates for this story will take some time, as the chapters tend to get longer and longer. But fear not! There will be some new stuff soon! :)  
> thank you for going on this journey with me ♥

They drive in silence for a while. Zhan Yao uses this quiet time to gaze outside the window, letting the lights of the city flash past him. The colourful sea of flashing light is familiar and helps calming his nerves. However, this peace gets interrupted by Bai Yutong.

“Zhan Yao?”

“Mh?”

“Is there anything you need from your flat tonight? Anything essential that I can’t lend you or we can’t pick up in a store?”

Zhan Yao turns to him, taking in Bai Yutong’s profile. Bai Yutong’s face is stoic, his eyes still trained on the street. _He seems so collected, so calm_ , Zhan Yao thinks, not for the first time that night. He can’t help but compare it to the unfamiliar uneasiness inside himself.

“Like medication?”

Bai Yutong shrugs, not taking his eyes off the road.

Zhan Yao leans back into the seat, letting his eyes follow Bai Yutong’s direction.

“No, there isn’t.”

“Good”, comes the short answer. “Is there-“, Bai Yutong stops, prompting Zhan Yao to look back again.

“Is there someone you should tell about not coming home tonight? Will somebody notice or worry?”

Zhan Yao frowns at the unexpected question. Somebody expecting him?

His eyes fall on the hands gripping onto the steering wheel.  A little too tight, Zhan Yao notices. Maybe out of embarrassment for such a possibly invasive question? Zhan Yao files the observation away.

“No”, he finally answers. “I live alone.”

“Okay. Good. That’s good.”

Zhan Yao considers Bai Yutong for a moment, unsure of what to make from this conversation. Then it hits him. “You think my apartment isn’t safe. You said so earlier. Do you think somebody may be there right now?” The realization crushes down onto Zhan Yao, like a punch against the chest.

Bai Yutong’s silence is enough of an answer.

“It’s possible.”

He says, but Zhan Yao doesn’t really listen anymore, too lost in his running thoughts.

How could he be this careless? Letting this part out of the equation?! He has to pull himself together and start thinking straight again!

“Still, if you need anything from your place tonight, we can go there.” Bai Yutong continues. “But I’d rather prefer not to go there without back up.” He brings the car into a halt in front of a red traffic light and turns his head, searching for Zhan Yao’s eyes. His eyes are calm. Steady. Firm.  
“But we can go, if you say we need to. Maybe, I can still get a hold of Ma Han, too…”

With that, the lights turn green and Bai Yutong lets the motor howl as he speeds on.

“Your decision.”

Zhan Yao considers this for a moment. There are some research papers in his apartment, some files and books, which are still secret and shouldn’t come out to the public just yet. Work from his previous cases as a consultant and documents from his work at the university. But all in all, nothing that couldn’t be left there for just another night. He’s sure, nobody could make anything out of his system anyway.

And his personal belongings… He doesn’t have many to begin with. And certainly nothing he couldn’t go a night without. Or forever, if it should be stolen or broken.

Zhan Yao realizes he still hasn’t given Bai Yutong an answer.

“Thank you, but tomorrow will be early enough. I don’t want to cause you any more problems.” He senses another objection coming from Bai Yutong and quickly continues. “There is nothing I can’t go a night without. And nothing that couldn’t be lost without making a dent. Thank you for the offer, though, Bai Yutong. It’s fine.”

 

* * *

 

The drive to the apartment complex Bai Yutong lives in, is short and quiet, which gives Zhan Yao enough to get his head back in order. To collect himself. And it gives him time to think. Not about the upcoming night. About seeing Bai Yutong’s flat. Sharing the space… Those thoughts have no place in his brain tonight. He’s a rational person, despite everything that clouds his mind this night.

So, he wonders about the premise of the tried kidnapping. Replays the scene in his head. Tries to come up with hypothesizes.

Who could have been behind this?  
Why him?  
What could link to his researches?

His thoughts also wander to those men in the cells, behind bars, who hurt him. Who tried to hurt Bai Yutong.  
But he quickly stores those thoughts away, demeaning it unnecessary thinking about them now. They can’t do anything. And they are no good lead for him now, since he didn’t know any of them and can’t talk to them at the moment in order to find clues or connections to his person. Wasting thoughts on them leads him nowhere. So, he ignores them.

Lost in his thoughts, Zhan Yao barely notices entering the parking garage of the apartment complex, only looking up when Bai Yutong turns the car off, opening his own door and waits for Zhan Yao to follow.

A few minutes later and they stand in front of one door in a long row of doors, that look exactly the same as all the others, they’ve passed on their way here. Which is not surprising for a complex like this. What does surprise Zhan Yao however is the updo of the flat.  
  
He hadn’t spent much time on imagining what Bai Yutong’s apartment would look like. But he wouldn’t have suspected the sheer space of it. There have to be at least four rooms.

_In this area…_

Zhan Yao had been sure that Bai Yutong’s school is going well before and still he wouldn’t have suspected it to be _this well_.

He follows after Bai Yutong, looking around and taking in the energy, taking in the design and furniture, while still acting meticulously not to seem like he’s staring.

The rooms flash in a lot of white and grey tones. Zhan Yao spots some potted plants in one corner. The only real splashes of colour in the space. Zhan Yao imagines this is what people would call minimalism.

He may not have thought about it before, but now as he sees it, it fits Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao muses.

“Here’s the living room. The bathroom and my bedroom are down the corridor. Over there’s the kitchen and… Wait a second, I’m gonna fetch you some clothes to change into. Sit down if you want.”

Bai Yutong hovers for a moment longer, looking like he wants to add something but hesitates. Zhan Yao waits, intrigued by the strange sound swinging in Bai Yutong’s voice, that he just can't put rightly... There, a little scrunch of Bai Yutong’s nose and … then Bai Yutong rushes off.

_Mh._

Zhan Yao looks after him for a moment, unsure of what to do with the swirling in his chest. Instead of introspecting on that, he turns around, looking more intensely through the room, now that he’s alone. His eyes fall on a bookshelf – white, chrome, like most of the furniture – and decides to take a closer look. A number of novels, he doesn’t recognize the names of. Some English names mixed in with more familiar lettering. A few crime analysis reports on Hong Kong, some books on the human physique and some psychology-based books. Zhan Yao lets his eyes skim over the words on the spines, when his attention gets captured by one very familiar looking cover.  Just when he reaches for it, Bai Yutong enters the room.

“Here, I hope some of these will fit you.”

Zhan Yao whips around at the sound, clutching the book to his chest on instinct.

“What do you have there… oh”, Bai Yutong stops as he seems to recognize the book in Zhan Yao’s hands.

“I thought it looked familiar.” Zhan Yao offers, not moving from where he stands in front of the shelf.

Bai Yutong, frozen onto the spot he stands by the couch, stares at him.  
For just a moment Zhan Yao thinks to see some embarrassment flash over his features. Maybe even a hint of red creeping up his neck. But whatever it was, it’s soon exchanged with a mask of mocking.

“Well, good to know you can still recognize your own book, I suppose.”

He moves over to Zhan Yao and rips the book from his hand, pushing a bundle of clothes into it instead. Turning to the shelf, he places the book neatly back into its designated spot.

With Bai Yutong’s back turned towards himself, he allows himself a little smirk.

_Interesting._

“The title sounded catchy. I haven’t had time to look into it yet, though. Don’t get cocky.” Bai Yutong says, with his back still towards to Zhan Yao.

Zhan Yao quirks up an eyebrow. He ponders on whether or not he should bring up the bookmark he noticed before, pressed far into the middle of the book, but decides against it.

Bai Yutong finally turns around again, but won’t meet Zhan Yao’s eyes. “Come on, I’ll show you where the bathroom is. You can get yourself ready while I set up your bed.”

Zhan Yao hums in agreement and follows after him. Secretly storing away the picture of Bai Yutong’s faintly reddening cheeks into his memory.

(Later he may ask Bai Yutong about his thoughts on the book. But not now. Not tonight.)

 

* * *

 

 

The spray of hot water against his skin feels wonderful, reawakening spirits within him, he hadn’t noticed were asleep. Although the pressure being a little too strong for Zhan Yao’s liking, he immediately feels the effect it has on his tired muscles and that alone is very welcomed.

Zhan Yao hurries to finish the shower, not wanting to let Bai Yutong wait and invade even more of his free time.

He steps out of the cabin, shivering as the air hits his damp skin, the scent of Bai Yutong’s shower gel filling the room. A familiar scent by now. And calming, he realizes to his surprise.

As he reaches for the borrowed clothes his eyes fall on the mirror, more precisely on his own reflection in it. The bruises that had started forming on his ribcage and arms had been visible in the hospital earlier. Now they bloom in an even darker shade of purple than before. By tomorrow they would be completely dark, Zhan Yao thinks, inspecting one closer, located on his ribcage. Despite knowing better, he softly touches the battered skin, and surely enough pain flushes through him. He shakes his head at himself, trying to fight away the pain and turns his eyes from the mirror. Nothing to do here. A couple of days and the marks would be gone.

Bruises have been part of his normal workout routine by now. But they’ve never been this bad before.

 

* * *

 

When he enters the living room, a couple of pillows and blankets are lined up on the couch, forming a bed.  
Bai Yutong had wanted him to take his own bedroom for that night, but Zhan Yao had declined vehemently. He couldn’t invade Bai Yutong’s space AND bedroom in one night! Surprisingly enough he had won in the end.

Unsure of where to go, he stays in the doorframe.

_Where is Bai Yutong? Maybe in his bedroom? He wouldn’t go after him there, though. Maybe in the kitchen?_

As he steps closer into the room, the rich scent of cooking breezes around his nose. It’s coming from the kitchen, he realizes, following the scent. He stops at the door.

Bai Yutong sure enough is standing behind the counter, juggling a few plates, looking busy. Zhan Yao notices a small number of bowls already filled and layed out on the table. And suddenly he feels the emptiness of his stomach.

“Oh, you’re ready! That’s good!” Bai Yutong says, still concentrated on the work in front of him. When he turns around a soft smile sits on his lips. “How are you feeling now?”

The easy smile takes Zhan Yao by surprise (it’s **_not_** making his heart jump!)

“Better.” He manages, averting his eyes from Bai Yutong’s face.

His attention falls back onto the bowls on the desk. He steps fully into the kitchen, inspecting the table. The smell it offers is mouthwatering. The collection small yet impressive – not only to a miserable cook like Zhan Yao.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like and I didn’t have exactly a lot of things laying around, so, I improvised. Some fresh vegetables and some leftovers… I hope you still find something you like. You must be hungry after such an adrenalin intense evening.”

Zhan Yao decides not to tell him that his last ‘meal’ had been a granola bar and black coffee this morning. A very normal breakfast for him, too. He also wouldn’t tell that he never really cooks. Ever. He had planned on getting some take out after class, but, well, that obviously didn’t happen.

“It smells delicious.” He says instead.

Bai Yutong’s smile brightens.

And sure enough, there it is again, the warm fuzzy feeling stirring in his stomach.

 _I must be really hungry,_ Zhan Yao thinks to himself.

“Ah!” Bai Yutong’s sudden outburst takes him by surprise. “Do you mind if I take a quick shower as well before we eat? I can’t wait to get rid of these guys’ stank.”

Bai Yutong deliberately didn’t say blood. But they both still know, anyway.

Zhan Yao nods. “Of course, take your time.”

Another smile, striking Zhan Yao like a lightning. He watches Bai Yutong putting away the kitchen towel, he had strung across one shoulder, checking a pot, before turning back to Zhan Yao.

“There’s nothing left for you to do, the rice is still in the cooker. The pot is on low temperature, nothing to do here either. Just relax. I’ll be back in three minutes!”

With that Bai Yutong rushes out, and realization dawns on Zhan Yao.

He had just agreed to have an eye on the cooking. **Him**! The man who can’t even cook rice without burning it! “Nothing left to do” is easier said than done if you are a downright catastrophe when it comes to being in the kitchen! 

Zhan Yao carefully takes a step towards the stove and reaches out for the pot. He stops himself in the last second, remembering one thing: gloves! He looks around and finds a pair laying by the sink. Now adequately armored he makes his way over to the pot. Reaching out for the lid, he slowly lifts it. The evading water mist surprises him and crashes against his face, burning hot on his skin. He slams the lid back on and shudders.

_Who on this earth actually enjoys cooking?!_

He decides the pot should be left alone from now on and throws the rice cooker a suspicious look. At least it’s already working, so there’s nothing left for Zhan Yao to mess up. At least not until Bai Yutong comes back.

That he hopes, at least.

Zhan Yao lets out a shuddery breath. How can it be that this feels like the most nerve wrecking part of the past hours?!

 _Maybe because Bai Yutong doesn’t know yet how much of a disaster you really are,_ he thinks to himself. _And you don’t really want to change that picture of yourself for him._

He turns his attention back to the kitchen table. Just like the rest of the kitchen it’s huge, but unlike everything else not made out of spotted marble. The kitchen offers a lot of space for working and a small kitchen island with a stove. And there’s still space for a dining table.

He could finish setting the table. That’s a task he dares to do in the kitchen. After a moment of rummaging through the cupboards – how many spices can one person need, anyway? – until he finds all the plates and things he needs.

When Bai Yutong re-enters Zhan Yao’s first feeling is pure relief about giving away the responsibility over the food. His second feeling is pure confusion.

_That’s. A really nice shirt, Bai Yutong is wearing. It’s not the usual white, he often wears, but a softer colour, a more settled white, one that’s not so hard on the eyes like it’s about to blind you. But that’s not it. It’s. Fitted. Nicely fitted._

He puts down the last chopstick on the table and uses a little too much force, he realizes with irritation.

“That was fast”, Zhan Yao says dumbfounded, still staring.

Bai Yutong shrugs. He makes his way past Zhan Yao, reaching out for the pot and starts filling its content into another bowl, already standing on the counter.

“I don’t want you to starve, now, do I?” He goddamn _winks_ at him and reaches out for the rice cooker, again pouring its insides into a bowl.

“Take a seat, Zhan Yao, be my guest.”

 

To say Bai Yutong’s food is delicious would be an insulting understatement. Even though he apologizes for the warmed up leftovers from his prior cooking, Zhan Yao can’t recall the last time he had tasted anything this good.

When he tells Bai Yutong as such, the man simply smirks, a little arrogant shine in his eyes. But Zhan Yao isn’t fooled by it, as he also sees the reddening of the tip of Bai Yutong’s ears. Sees the honest joy of receiving the compliment... Most of the time Bai Yutong is only half as cocky as he likes to put on.

 _Over the last few weeks after their first meeting back at the gym he has gotten better and better at reading Bai Yutong_ , Zhan Yao thinks, biting down on another delicious piece of meat, eagerly awaiting the explosion of spices on his tongue. _But still, there are a lot of things he doesn’t get. Cues he just can’t put correctly, not yet._

_It’s like a riddle._

And Zhan Yao loves solving riddles.

 

* * *

 

It’s in the dark solidarity of the room – granted, an unfamiliar one – that Zhan Yao feels truly like himself for the first time in hours. It’s been some time since Bai Yutong has said his goodbyes for the night. Now cleaned up, well fed and with a distance to everything that has happened today – the assault, police questioning, hospital, being at Bai Yutong’s place… he can breath again and most importantly: think.

Bai Yutong has left the bathroom and went off to bed a couple of minutes ago and since then silence has fallen over the apartment.

Still Zhan Yao doesn’t feel unsafe. He’s glad for Bai Yutong’s help and excelling hospitality. And he’s glad not to be completely alone tonight. He has enough self-preservation instincts to know now, that an actual threat is after him. But all of this doesn’t change the fact that he works the best when he’s alone.  
He likes his familiar spaces, his routines, not to have to think about unimportant details and decisions – it makes functioning more effortless. Also, quicker and more efficient. No waste of brain power on mundane thoughts. And being alone keeps distractions away.

His mind is at peak when not be distracted by others around.

_Especially not Bai Yutong._

That man has evolved into such an exceeding distraction, Zhan Yao had never met before. Not in an annoying kind… well, yes, but also not. Irritating. That’s more like it. Since the start he had been irritated by nearly everything Bai Yutong says or does.

Zhan Yao sighs.

Bai Yutong had decided to take some time of his morning off and somehow had managed to convince Zhan Yao to allow him to escort him to university. Zhan Yao had felt bad for being of such inconvenience, no matter what Bai Yutong was saying. Actually, he still does feel like a burden. But Bai Yutong wouldn’t have it and refused to budge. In the end he had no choice but to agree.

And since Zhan Yao’s first class wouldn’t start before 11, they’d agreed to stop by his apartment before and get everything he could need or anything of importance out of there, too.

He rolls his shoulders, straightens his back and takes a deep breath. Counter-arguing Bai Yutong on any of these details had proven to be a useless fight. And in all honesty? Zhan Yao has had enough of fighting today, anyway. What he could do, however, is making himself useful beforehand. Preparing himself and finding out what they had to look for to solve this kidnapping attempt and what’s connected to it. Now that he’s on his own he’s got space to dive into his thought-pieces.

He only ever does those when he’s alone. His dissociating during them may look … disturbing to onlookers. He has early on decided to reserve it for private moments – a small number of incidents back in the days had been enough to manifest that decision.

Not that he often particularly cares about the feelings of others, but too often people tend to interrupt him or worse panic. No matter what he says beforehand. And _that_ he really can go without. He shoots the direction of Bai Yutong’s bedroom a glance.

Zhan Yao folds his legs underneath himself, making himself comfortable, a notebook on his knee, a pen in his hand. Another deep breath. And… okay.  
He closes his eyes. Musing in the silence of the unfamiliar flat, he lets the calming emptiness wash over him. Letting it fill him up until his even heartbeat is the only thing keeping him anchored in this moment. He concentrates. Bringing his breathing under control. Long intakes. Longer outtakes of breaths.

1, 2, 3 … 4, 5, 6…  
1, 2, 3 … 4, 5, 6…  
1, 2, 3 … 4, 5, 6…

After the seventh circle of breathing a shudder runs through him. Pictures appear before his inner eye. Memories, attentively stored away in his brain, conjured up now on command. Pictures of files, notes, taken throughout his researches and consulting activities. Cases he worked on. Newspaper cut outs. And most importantly: Names and pictures of people he had worked with and about. 

He quickly reels through these pictures, marking some as important, stashing away those redeemed unimportant for now. Names, ages, education, background, jobs, stati, connection to his profession. Cases and dead ends. He goes through them faster and faster, his hand writing down simultaneously whatever information he decides worthy.

When he finally opens his eyes, he takes in a deep breath, suddenly short-winded and leans heavenly against the back of the couch. After a few moments, when his breathing finally goes back to normal, he quickly looks down at his notepad and grins.

It had taken some time, but eventually he had managed to write during the brainstorm sessions. A true time saver, he thinks gleefully.

Unfortunately, it makes his already bad hand writing even worse.

These notes are not complete though, he feels he’s still missing something. He still has to get his hands on his complete research, stored in his apartment and workplace. Knows, that he may have overlooked some details. But at least he now knows where to look first.

Who knows, maybe they wouldn’t have much time tomorrow? After all, they may not be the only ones looking for his work, tomorrow. Maybe somebody is rummaging through his things in this very moment…

A shadow falls over his face, just thinking about the possibility of some stranger in his four walls.

But why think about it now? Instead he keeps these thoughts for the next day and reads through the just written notes.

So far, he has settled it down to three projects he has worked on in the past months. Any of these could possibly have led to him whirling up too much dust and dirt and get somebody angry at him.

But enough to hire some thugs and order a kidnapping? Zhan Yao isn’t convinced yet. He’s still missing too many pieces, to see the whole picture. It’s frustrating.

But there’s nothing he could do now, is there? Without the access to his work-files he can only guess. Sitting here unable to solve the puzzle, with the missing pieces just out of reach… it makes his skin crawl!

Zhan Yao couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. The sooner he gets his hands on his documents, the sooner they could go on with their normal lives. Zhan Yao wouldn’t have to feel like an intruder on Bai Yutong’s life and…

Well, and also nobody would try to threaten him. That’s important, too, right?

 

* * *

 

Bai Yutong can’t sleep.

How could he? After all what has happened tonight? So many things still unknown and unclear. Too many threats lurking in the shadows, unseen. Too many questions, yet unanswered, which urge to be answered. Who could be behind this? Who would have a gain from kidnapping a university professor?!

Bai Yutong tosses himself over to the other side of the bed, restlessness clinging to every fiber of his body. His mind is running, sorting through everything that’s shooting up and through his mind. But he doesn't know enough, so far. Doesn't have the details he needs to actually make connections, come up with profound theories. He is set, bound down. Not literally, but metaphorically. There's nothing to do right now. Nothing to work through, except repeating the scarce amount of information he actually has.  
But it's either that or disturbing the sleeping Zhan Yao in the living room. Which he won't do! Zhan Yao has been through enough already today. If he's granted with sleep, Bai Yutong wouldn't want to take that away from him. He sure needs it.

Ultimately this also means for Bai Yutong to wait for the next day to start with actual investigations and make progress.

His mind jumps back to those threatening letters Zhan Yao had received before. Only due to them they've met after all. The worry about the letters was what made his co-worker bully Zhan Yao into actually coming to Bai Yutong's gym.

 _Hard to believe that has been only a few weeks ago._ Bai Yutong thinks, vehemently ignoring the familiar warmth rising up in his stomach, just as he recalls their first meeting.

Zhan Yao had been so adamant on not staying. And now...

Now Bai Yutong couldn't imagine _not_ seeing the man in his training rooms at least once a week.

It should probably worry Bai Yutong, the extent to which Zhan Yao’s presence has been become a routine, a constant in his life. Something he looks forward to. But somehow he can't find he energy to do so.

Especially not now, when he's got other things to worry about. Way more dangerous things, than some little crush.

Not his heart is in danger. Someone’s going after Zhan Yao!

 _Could the letters be connected to the kidnapping?_  
_Where they sent by the same person behind it? Or is there no honest connection?_

He doesn't know. He can't think of any motives for all of this. And he has yet to find clues to put this puzzle together. Not without talking to Zhan Yao. Maybe some of his co-workers, too. They also need to go through Zhan Yao’s files. Need to find something, anything that could explain the danger Zhan Yao now is in. Only if they know the threat’s origin, they'll be able to stop it.

He has little faith in the police department doing that job properly. If they even honestly investigate. After all, nothing has happened.

Bai Yutong turns again, burying his face in his pillow and lets out a deep groan, the sound muffled by the cloth. He hates being stuck! Hates not being able to set the pace of his working. There's a reason, he's become his own boss after all. And more than that he hates knowing Zhan Yao is still at risk.  
He's confident they are safe for tonight. But what comes after tonight?

 _Of course, Zhan Yao could stay another night,_ Bai Yutong ponders, as he brings himself into a sitting position, back braced against the wall, hands fisted into the blanket, eyes firmly closed. Zhan Yao couldn't go back to his apartment, that's for sure. But has Zhan Yao recognized that already as well? And what if he doesn't want to stay a little longer? Where would he go?

The thought of Zhan Yao, alone, in some small hotel room, makes Bai Yutong's stomach sink.

What if the thugs find him again and he's truly on his own this time? Could he stand a chance? Is there even a place he can truly be safe?

So many things could have gone wrong today, when he actually had been there to help him. So many little details to consider, which could have changed the whole situation. If Zhan Yao hadn’t forgotten his laptop. If Bai Yutong hadn’t found it and decided to go after Zhan Yao… who knows what would have happened? What would Zhan Yao do, when he's on his own?

 _But Zhan Yao is okay now. He’s safe._ Bai Yutong reminds himself, trying to fight the uneasiness rising inside him. _For now, at least._  
_He’s safe and sound, only a few feet away on his couch._

Which is another thing, that's been affecting his usual calm demeanor in a weird way.

Bai Yutong absentmindedly starts tapping some random rhythm onto his knees, musing on.

He’s very familiar with the effect Zhan Yao has on him during training hours – and even afterwards. How he's just that bit more talkative. The subtle change in his own body language. The way Zhan Yao can work him up with just the correct use of phrases. How he's just that bit spaced out after Zhan Yao leaves.  
He really enjoys the times he spends with him during training, though. Despite all of it. Or maybe exactly because of all this. He enjoys working Zhan Yao up as well, arguing with him about different topics and ways of training. About psychology-based techniques and statistics. Enjoys pushing him to excel his previous successes in both theory and praxis.

But up until today, it had all been contained and bound to the gym.

No contacts outside of it. Not until today.

Now, that line has been crossed.

And having Zhan Yao in his home? Makes Bai Yutong’s mind go down lanes he hasn’t thought about beforehand. There’s this irritation sitting in the back of his mind, has been all evening, making his skin tingle. Like a constant doze of electricity sizzling through his body. It’s not hurting in any way, though. More like a soft prickling warmth, keeping him on edge. To his annoyance it does however keep him from thinking straight. During training he's able to block it out, mostly at least. He’s a professional after all. But after the official training hours, when Zhan Yao would stay behind to just talk... the excitement would come back every time.

And now this. Seeing Zhan Yao in his home. Zhan Yao wearing his clothes, which are just a tad bit too loose for his frame, didn’t help that burning, but worsens it. With every minute Zhan Yao is becoming more and more a person and not a client, asking to be trained. Now he's more than some acquaintance, staying behind for just a small chit-chat. 

Now it's something else.

Because now he has pictures of him, memories of Zhan Yao wearing his clothes, sitting at his table, eating his food... Bai Yutong takes a deep breath, letting go of the crinkled blanket and lets his hand run over his face. More pictures flood his brain.

Zhan Yao entering his kitchen, wearing his favourite sleep shirt, the hair still damp from the shower. Him setting the table. Zhan Yao sleeping on his couch… (Now he's glad he didn't insist on Zhan Yao taking the bed. The thought of it would probably be too much for him. With the couch he can live.)

Conjuring up all these images makes him feel strange and yet... it’s nice. Like an answer to some kind of yearning, he hadn’t known is there.

Bai Yutong doesn’t know how else to describe it; can't put a finger on what it is.

It's like... becoming friends. Eventually. Isn't it?

But there's more to it. Some feeling of duty. Of wanting to help and protect.

Protect from what he's seen today.

For there are also other pictures lurking in his mind, ready to overshadow everything else. Memories of Zhan Yao on the ground, surrounded by those god forsaken thugs, blood on his face and clothes… Zhan Yao with a knife to his throat, eyes wide in shock. Zhan Yao holding himself weirdly on the ground, in the grip of the thug... probably due to the pain running through his body. The bruises he must have… Bai Yutong remembers the haunted look on Zhan Yao’s features after the adrenaline has started leaving his bloodstream, as it really hit him what just had happened to him... what could have happened if Bai Yutong hadn’t been there.

Chills wash over Bai Yutong as he relives all of it, not for the first time this night.

And sitting here, remembering this, Bai Yutong makes a decision. No. If he's honest to himself has done so, when he stepped in between the thugs and Zhan Yao hours ago. Bai Yutong would let nothing like this happen to Zhan Yao again.

No matter what he has to do to prevent that.

 

A loud crash from the living room makes him leap to his feet.

 _Zhan Yao!_ _  
_They are back! How did they find them this fast?!__

The next moment he’s in the living room, ready to face whoever just dared to intrude

\- And stops dead in his tracks.

The scene laid out in front of him is not at all what he has expected.

“Zhan Yao?” Bai Yutong asks, voice heavy with disbelief. He turns on the light and well enough… there he is, Zhan Yao. Alone and on the ground, on his side, his feet tangled in the blanket.

Bai Yutong can’t help but burst into laughter.

“Haha, very funny.” Zhan Yao’s voice sounds puffy and very much annoyed. Which doesn’t help stopping Bai Yutong’s urge to laugh. The disgruntled look on Zhan Yao’s face reminds him of a picture Ma Han had showed him earlier. A cat in a blanket burrito if he recalls correctly. Jiang Lin had sent it to Ma Han and now... he has the live re-enactment right in front of his feet. He can’t help but stare, the adrenaline ebbing out and making room for more carefree emotions.

“You can stop it now! Show’s over! Go back to bed”, Zhan Yao grumbles, trying to untangle himself from his cloth-cuff around his legs, but fails.

“Wait, wait”, Bai Yutong finally snaps out of it, bringing his laughter back under control. “I’ll help you.”

He kneels down and quickly unwraps the cloth from Zhan Yao’s feet, careful fingers prodding at the blanket.        

“How did you even manage to do that?” He asks, honestly surprised, hands still hovering over Zhan Yao's leg.

Zhan Yao’s voice is heavy with annoyance when he answers, just the hint of a pout visible on his face. And there… is he blushing?! Bai Yutong can’t look away from the faint reddening. Not caring or trying to hide his amusement.

“I wanted to get up and it just… happened.” Zhan Yao shrugs, trying hard to avoid Bai Yutong’s eyes.  
Bai Yutong huffs another laugh and stands up, waiting for Zhan Yao to follow. But when he does, a small yelp escapes the man in front him, clutching his hand onto his side, a pain filled expression taking over his face. Worry bolts through him and he reaches out on instinct, grabbing Zhan Yao’s arm, holding him up.

“What is it?” He frowns, letting his eyes scan over Zhan Yao’s body, searching for the source of discomfort.

Zhan Yao swats his hand away and pushes himself up while holding onto the couch for stability. He sweats at his knee, a sound of frustration leaving his mouth.

“Nothing. It’s just the bruise. Or bruises. I think I’ve got some overexposed nerves or something. It hurts, but it’s okay. I got surprised by it, that’s all.”

Bai Yutong nods slowly.

 _It's where one of the thugs kicked him_ , Bai Yutong remembers. Zhan Yao had told the police officer.

He knows how battered up a body can be after a fight. Especially one of a semi trained person. But he’s still not satisfied with this. Zhan Yao is in pain.

"Which bruises are acting up?"

His fingers are itching to move forward, to steady Zhan Yao, to touch, to comfort, to be of any kind of help. But he keeps them to himself. Instead he searches Zhan Yao’s face. The man has his eyes closed, the suppressed pain still visible, if you know where to look. Bai Yutong hates that look on him.

Without opening his eyes, Zhan Yao frowns and starts: “Stop it! I know you are staring! I’m okay.” He makes a pause. “Really.”

“Zhan Yao.”

“Bai Yutong. Seriously. It’s fine.” Zhan Yao opens his eyes and glares back at Bai Yutong, obviously annoyed.

But Bai Yutong won't budge. He crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Obviously not. So? I know you got hurt, so don't deny it. Show me, which bruises are acting up, maybe I can help."

After a moment of glaring, Zhan Yao groans in defeat. "Fine! The one on my knee pit. Took me by surprise. The knee just... gave in. It hadn't done so all evening."

Bai Yutong motions him to go on. Another sigh escapes Zhan Yao's throat. "The one on my ribs is acting up, too. But it's okay really. I'll be sore for a little while nothing major. You always say bruises take their time."

Now it's his turn to sigh. With his eyes still trained on Zhan Yao's face he speaks again. "That's true, it takes time. But it doesn't mean you have to be in grand pain through it. I've got a salve for these kind of bruises. Don’t move."

With that he’s off. It doesn't take long for him to find the salve and join Zhan Yao in the living room again. To his satisfaction the other man seemed to not has moved an inch since he had left. Bai Yutong stops in front of Zhan Yao, kneeling down.

"Anything else? Do you have started to get headaches for example?" He asks, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, looking up expectantly at Zhan Yao.

Zhan Yao just shakes his head.

"Good. That's good. You have to tell me if you do. Now. would you please roll your pant leg up?" As Zhan Yao doesn’t react, he continues on. "I'll help you apply the salve."

He can see Zhan Yao's eyes widen and clicks his tongue. "Come on, it's much easier to put on without the cloth between."

That at least make Zhan Yao let out a laugh, for the first time since he said goodnight hours ago, finally breaking the stony mask he had on until now. Bai Yutong is pleased by this small accomplishment.

Zhan Yao finally rolls up the leg, baring the battered skin. And battered it is! A deep purple sploch is covering most of Zhan Yao's knee and pit. No wonders, Zhan Yao is hurting.

"This will be cold for a second before it will turn warm."

Zhan Yao nods and Bai Yutong falls into work. He applies the salve, massaging it carefully into the skin underneath his fingers. Zhan Yao flinches at the contact, making Bai Yutong feel sorry, although there really is no way around the pain so he continues kneading.

While he does, he tries to distract Zhan Yao. “The impact should soon settle in. It only takes a couple of minutes, but the relief should stay for a couple of hours. You can put weight onto your foot, though, right? If you’d step up?"

Another nod. _Good._

"Okay, let me see that one on your rib, please", he can already see Zhan Yao wanting to object.

“I’m not a child, I can do it myself-”

"Nonsense. Come on. I've already got my hands dirty with the salve."

"You are impossible."

"So?"

He watches Zhan Yao lifting the shirt carefully, exposing his very colourful ribs in the process. Bai Yutong reaches out without planning to, letting his fingertips dance over the bruise. Cold hatred takes a hold of him. Hatred for the men who would go against Zhan Yao. Who hurt him. The evidence right there, underneath Bai Yutong's fingers, on Zhan Yao's skin.

"Bai Yutong?" Zhan Yao's wondering makes him break out of the daze.

Ignoring the quizzical look on Zhan Yao's face, he reaches out for the salve, applying a good chunk onto the skin. He spreads it over his side and back, careful not to touch the shirt. He can see the way Zhan Yao's chest is raising and lowering with every in-and outtake of breath. Can feel the movement underneath his fingers.

"It's good that you've got the bruises documented at the hospital, you know. They may hurt an awful lot, but a good bruise can always help when it comes down to taking it to court. It's always good to have evidence. Proof of what has happened." He says. Not sure if it's to distract Zhan Yao from his pain, or himself.

"And if you don't?"

"Well, in our case we still have the security footage. But otherwise... When I was still part of the police, I've seen seemingly obvious cases go downhill, due to lack of profound evidence."

"When you were a police... what?"

Bai Yutong didn’t intend to bring that up! "Ah, it's nothing.” He offers. “You are all done now." He heaves himself up, eager to avoid that topic. "I'll leave this here for you, if you need it again tonight." He hovers in place not yet wanting to leave, but not knowing why he should stay. Zhan Yao silence doesn't help with that. “Do you need anything, else?”

He looks down at Zhan Yao, who has settled back on the couch, the hair a mess, his cheeks still covered in faintly red splotches. _Who would have guessed that man would blush that adorably?_ He thinks, willfully ignoring the hotness kreeping up his own neck.

“No. No, I don’t think so.”

“Ah, if you need anything, you know where I am." Bai Yutong says, still hesitating. "Sleep well.”

“Yes, yes. Goodnight”, Zhan Yao replies, looking after Bai Yutong as he hurries away.

Just before he leaves the room, Zhan Yao clears his throat, making him stop in his tracks and glance around.

“Bai Yutong?”

"Mh?"

“Thank you. For the salve. And", he makes a pause, sincerity visible in the depth of his eyes.

"And for coming so quickly, when you thought somebody ... well. You know. Broke in. Thank you.”

The hint of a smile, leaving a crinkle in the corner of Zhan Yao’s mouth hits Bai Yutong right in the chest. He smiles back softly.

“Any time.”

They nod at each other and then he turns around and leaves the room, the smile still on his lips.

 

When he’s back in his room, he takes a deep breath, letting himself fall backwards onto the mattress.

He summons the picture of Zhan Yao on his floor, tangled in a blanket and chuckles.

He ignores the memories of the bruises, of the battered skin underneath his fingers. Seeing the bruises … No, he won’t let his mind go there tonight.

Tomorrow he’ll think about what has to be done in order to keep Zhan Yao safe.

  
Tonight, he’d only think of a clumsy professor, a friend, sleeping just a room over on his couch, in his clothes. Safe. Think of the adorable redness of his face, as he got caught in his blanket cuff. The way the tips of his ears turned red, as he saw Bai Yutong standing there.

When Bai Yutong finally falls asleep that night, it’s with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! :)  
> I can't give you a date for the next update, but I'll always cry about writing on my tumblr redfeathered, if you want to stop by
> 
> I'm pumped to where this story will lead us in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> lets see where this fanfiction will take us all! :D  
> come say hi at [my tumblr](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
